Big Daddy Boo
Big Daddy Boo was a minor villain in the Warner Bros. cartoon movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spend My Vacation. He is an obese alligator who wanted Buster Bunny that he ought to marry his three daughters against his will, to which Buster however had declined. History When Buster and Babs Bunny went to a house, Buster started talking about romance before he saw the three residents, three alligator women called Big Boo, Sissy Boo and Little Boo, who tied him to a chair. Buster tried to escape, only to run right into Big Daddy Boo, who was told by his daughters that Buster would court them. Buster replied that he wouldn't, to which Big Daddy agreed as now would be the time for the wedding. When he asked his daughters which of them hadn't been married for a while, they all started to fight about Buster until Big Daddy replied that they would all marry him. Buster told him that he couldn't as this was bigamy, only for Big Daddy to reply: "No, that's big ol' ME!". When the wedding was held at the garden, with Buster being grabbed by all gatoresses who were wearing wedding dresses, Big Daddy functioned as a priest (although he skipped many passages from the bible). Just they were about to marry, Babs, who dressed up as a businessman, interfered, claiming to be selling fireworks. The gatoresses cheered at this, but Big Daddy wasn't sure. However, Babs claimed to have been authorized and started to hand out fireworks to everyone and then asked the Gators to walk onto a bungalow and then grabbed Buster before fireworks started, sending the Boos into the sky. Later, Buster and Babs were performing on a ship as singers, only to realize that their audience consisted of predators, including the Boos as well a possum family they've encountered earlier. Realizing that the predators wanted to eat them (although it's not known if the Boos also wanted to eat them or just marry Buster to the gatoresses again), they ran, only to be chased and cornered by the predators, including the Boos. At this moment, Byron started to fly down and save them just as the predators were about to strike. Big Daddy Boo, his daughters, and the rest of the audience followed them in boats and chased them across the land until the two were stopped by Mr. Hitcher. They climbed up on a tree where they encountered Banjo Possum, apparently the only friendly member of his family who offered his help. Together, they jumped off the tree and into a mine cart as Mr. Hitcher used his chainsaw to cut it down, with all the predators waiting beneath it. The falling tree knocked out the predators, but Mr. Hitcher followed Babs and Buster in another cart. Personality Big Daddy Boo was very enthusiastic about his daughters being married, completely ignoring the fact Buster didn't want to be his son-in-law, most notable when he dismissed Buster's complaint about being married to all of his daughters with his "Big ol' ME!"-pun. He was also more skeptical than his daughters when Babs handed them fireworks. He still fell for her trick, in the end, being sent into the sky along with his daughters when the fireworks exploded. When he was later revealed to be part of the audience at the ship, Big Daddy is seen with his maw watering and he was also one of the predators to exclaim: "Food!" when getting in their way, implying that he now wanted to eat Buster (as well as Babs) instead of having him as a son-in-law, possibly as revenge for being tricked by Buster and Babs. Like the rest of the audience, he's also extremely determined to catch them as he participates in a long chase after them. Gallery Big Daddy Booh Belly.jpg|Buster bouncing off Big Daddy Boo's belly while trying to escape Buster B Rabbit Shocked.jpg|Buster's reaction when Big Daddy Boo declares that Buster will marry all of his daughters at once Big Daddy Booh Pun.jpg|Big Daddy Boo while delivering the "Big ol' ME!"-pun Big Daddy Booh Carrying.jpg|Babs watches Big Daddy Boo carrying his unwilling future son-in-law to the wedding Big Daddy Booh Bible.jpg|Big Daddy Boo as the priest during his daughters' wedding Big Daddy Booh Wedding.jpg|Big Daddy Boo and his daughters are interrupted by Babs in disguise Big Daddy Booh Babs.jpg|Big Daddy Boo is suspicious of Babs Big Daddy Booh Fireworks.jpg|Big Daddy Boo after being hit by a fireworks Babs gave him Big Daddy Booh Buster Jumping.jpg|Big Daddy Boo and his daughters try to catch Buster who jumps off the bungalow mere seconds before it flies away Big Daddy Booh Flying.jpg|Big Daddy Boo and his daughters being send to the sky by the fireworks Big Daddy Booh Audience.jpg|Big Daddy among the predators on the ship Big Daddy Booh Chase.jpg|Big Daddy Boo and the other predators are chasing Buster and Babs Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Predator Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:One-Shot